facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Stanforth
Robert Stanforth (Robert Andrews Stanforth Sr.) was a very influential member of the Confederate States of America's military and government, and was the commander in chief of the Stonewall Independent Republic. Stanforth was viewed as a military genius and a conservative leader in both Confederate and Stonewall Republic politics. Stanforth fell from his high pedestal of power during the Second Confederate War when it was realized he had used both sides in the war as pawns to gain more power and solidify his power base. Stanforth became a rogue and participated in the Year of Rebellion as a mercenary, funded the UCP Crisis, and took over the Stonewall Federation in a coup during the Privarz Rebellion. Robert Stanforth was killed by a Serdari assassin during the Privarz Rebellion in 14 NE. Early Life Very little is known of Stanforth's early life. Military Career Stanforth was a military man right out of high school. His father, Michael Vadm Stanforth, was Admiral of the Third Confederate Naval Fleet, which is speculated to have inspired him. Stanforth climbed through the ranks of the Confederate Space Fleet, later known as the Confederate States Space Corps. By the time he was twenty-five years old, he was captain of the Victory II-class Star Destroyer, S''on of the Confederacy''. After training extensively in officer candidate schools, Stanforth was promoted to Admiral when he was 37 years old (6 BNE), and earned the Grand Admiral title of the Confederate Space Corps in 2 NE. First Confederate War After Bob Jindle seized power in the Confederate States, Stanforth began making plans to separate the then Stonewall Colonies, made up of Hill, Lee, Davis, and Stonewall, from the Confederate States. Outwardly, Stanforth made it an act of freedom, a way to achieve true democracy. However, it was learned later that inwardly he was more interested in personal power by being the head of the new breakaway government. During an inspection by President Jindle of the Confederate States Space Corps fleet, Stanforth and two thirds of the fleet defected from the CSSC, with a declaration from Stanforth. A short battle ensued and the renegade fleet jumped to the Stonewall System where Stanforth set up the Stonewall Independent Republic government. Stanforth led the Stonewall Defense Fleet personally throughout the war, and despite some losses, was viewed as a hero throughout the Stonewall Independent Republic. Second Confederate War and "Death" As the Second Confederate War opened, Stanforth had lost much of the edge that gave him his military genius during the First Confederate War. Instead of a military tactician, he was a politician groping for personal power. As Commander in Chief and leader of the SIR, Stanforth was very much into politics. After a disastrous mission of special ops teams into the Confederate-American Empire and an accidental encounter with their fleet, Stanforth was faced with leading his government and republic through another war with the Confederates and now the Sith. After escaping Austin, Texas as the Sith invaded, Stanforth feared he had botched the so called democracy he had created. It wasn't until nearly a year later during the war that full scale conflict erupted. While visiting Michael Lundgren onboard the American Freedom Star Station, the Sith attacked and Stanforth, with his reinforcements, met the Sith in battle. Early into the battle, however, the "Good Cause" took heavy fire from Sith dreadnoughts. Stanforth was on the bridge when it detonated from the sustained fire. After the tragic loss of Stanforth in the battle, it was thought that the former military genius was lost forever, however, that was not so. Shortly after his supposed death, William Bedford Forrest took the position of Grand Admiral and Commander in Chief of the Stonewall Independent Republic as Stanforth's second-in-command, David Smith, was killed as well. Forrest accessed Stanforth's files and discovered he had been manipulating the war from the start with Darth Labrusca in an effort to merge the S.I.R. and the Confederate-American Empire into a super-empire. In addition, Stanforth had lain out specific plans for the destruction of the Stonewall Jedi Order and to completely take over the S.I.R. In addition, information in his files suggest he had been planning this since 4 NE, when the First Confederate War took place. Life as a Rogue Miraculously, Stanforth somehow survived the beating his flagship took and was recuperated in an unknown location on Earth by Darth Labrusca's Sith agents. By this point, he was no longer secretive about his Sith ties. After recuperating, he traveled to Stonewall and Lee to keep an eye on William Bedford Forrest and the other going ons. Stanforth planned on carrying out the plan Darth Labrusca had set into place where the CAE, SIR, and The Hassarkian Consortium were reorganized into a whole new entity: the Stonewall Imperial Confederation. After Forrest assumed the role of Commander in Chief, it was determined he had to be assassinated along with Darth Atrumcavus of the Hassarkian Consortium and Darth Atra, her master, of the Confederate-American Empire. As the various assassinations were attempted, the would be assassins fled to Lee and with Stanforth's help, began an uprising of the Stanforth Loyalists. They were defeated and Stanforth was captured. He faced trial and was sentenced initially to exile, however after it was learned that the Chief Justice that sentenced him was working for him, the Stonewall Jedi Order intervened and recaptured him, bringing him back for another trial where he would be imprisoned in the prison barge above Davis. As Stanforth was being transported to a secure lockup facility on Stonewall, the convoy transporting him was attacked by an unknown Sith group and he was taken off planet. He served for a year or two fighting in the Kiran Year of Rebellion. He returned to the Stonewall Sector in 12 NE and built up a small empire of backworlds that financed his personal navy. He contributed some ships to the UCP Crisis secretly, hoping to use the event to further destablize the Stonewall Federation Government. In 14 NE, Stanforth met with High General David Privarz and High Captain Derek Harrison. They plotted to overthrow Chancellor Theodore Jackson and take power themselves. They claimed they needed Stanforth's help due to his connections and size of his personal armarda. Stanforth gave them an ultimatum: put him in charge or do it all themselves. When the Privarz Rebellion was executed, Stanforth took control and ruled as Grand Admiral of the Federation. He was rutheless and was hell bent on finding the Jedi, Chancellor Jackson, and other political dissidents that would not support his illegal regime. President Mitt Nieos of the Confederate States of America threatened Stanforth with reprisal if he did not return rightful power back to Chancellor Jackson and the legally elected government. When leaving the Fleet HQ in Stonewall City after a meeting with CSA President Mitt Nieos, a Serdari assassin shot Stanforth twice in the head from a long distance, killing him instantly. Legacy Stanforth left behind a mixed legacy, both postive and negative. Many in the military still viewed him as a hero, even after his betrayal, for his actions in 4 NE that formed the Stonewall Republic and defeated C.S.A.. To this day, he is still viewed as a genius military tactician, and many of his maneuvers and battles are used in the Stonewall Federation Space Corps Academy to teach new students. On the other hand, his lust for power in the political arena left a bad taste in many Stonewall System residents and North American residents. This brought about many more checks and balances in the new government formed after the conclusion of the Second Confederate War. However, many still view him as a hero for leading the charge in breaking the Stonewall System colonies away from the Confederate States of America. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stonewall Independent Republic Category:Stonewall Federation